


F*ck up my life, please

by buckysmischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Song fic, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysmischief/pseuds/buckysmischief
Summary: Request: I’m requesting Monsters- All Time Low ft. blackbear w/ Loki and my only ask is that you make either or both extra toxic and preferably a fucked up happy ending...but if you wanna hurt me? That’s perfect too
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	F*ck up my life, please

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr for more :)

“You took everything from me.”  
“You once said you’d be nothing without me, I was only keeping you to your word, darling.”  
“Thank you so much, cupcake. How can I ever repay you?” You seethed. The life you made for yourself after leaving him went up in flames before your eyes once he found you.  
“Come back to me.”  
You scoffed at his ridiculous demand. “That’s all I ever do, and look at where it gets us! You lie like you need it to breath and I just let you do it, and you wanna know what? A sick part of you loves it. You’re the only person who can make me feel alive, but with or without you - because of you - I almost always feel dead inside.”  
“If you would just listen to me more in the future-”  
“You wanted me to go on an actual scucide mission and when I refused you made me relive every bad memory I have, hard pass. And there is no future, go back the way you came.” You said, turning to walk in the opposite direction.  
You knew he was following you, and you’d be lying if you said that didn’t excite you.  
Sure, Loki was a selfish piece of shit and he’s ruined your life on many occasions. But you weren’t any different deep down. You’ve left him for dead after a couple of your fights, called the avengers on him when you caught him cheating. It was bad, really bad, and you both knew it - including how bad you were for each other, but that never mattered.  
“One more chance, and under one condition.” He was beside you in a second, holding onto your every word. “Accept me as your equal or forget I exist. Completely start over and leave everything is the past, no negotiations, take it or leave it.  
Loki hated not having the upper hand, but he knew you were right. No matter how many fights you’ve both endured and the mental wars you’ve put each other through, he knew a life with you was preferable with you in it. Not that he’d ever admit it outloud, but he didn’t want to imagine a world without out by his side, which was probably why he lashed out so much but that was a different issue for a different day.  
“You see me as a monster, don’t you?” The question felt more like a statement, but you corrented him anyway.  
“No, not anymore.” You stated truthfully, “Now I mostly see you as a rebellious, worn out child who wants to nap so badly but won’t because they’re too busy keeping everyone awake because they only know chaos.”  
“That was oddly specific…”  
“Yeah and you’re just odd,” you said under your breath. “So are we doing this or what? Cause if we are it’ll be the last time. Either we’ll get married or I’ll just have to unalive you, either way you should sleep with one eye open.”  
“I’m starting to regret this- oh I’m just joking don’t give me that look. Tonight we make up,” he said with a wink, “and tomorrow we start new.”  
“Fine, but I’m still going to pretend to hate you behind your back.”  
“I’m more worried about what’s going on behind your back darling.” He reached for your hand, ready to bring you back home. You grabbed it and laughed at his comment, spending the rest of the walk talking about how you were both going to start over this time.


End file.
